I'll Meet You There Haruko
by TheEvilPhoenix
Summary: [Songfic]This is kind of a romance too. It's been nine years since Haruko left. In the course of nine years emotions can go wild and life can change to be worth nothing from when it once meant something.


****

I'll Meet You There Haruko.

Disclaimer: FLCL and all of its characters belong to Gainax. The song "I'll meet you there" is property of Simple Plan and their recording companies, etc. Flying V belongs to Gibson. The plot is mine though.

A/n: This is my second songfic. If you don't like sad fics, don't read this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naota sat there in his room, in his apartment, thinking about Her and strumming Her guitar, no His guitar. It had been nine years since She left him His, formerly Hers, Rickenbacker 4003 series left handed bass. For Naota it felt like it had been ninety-nine years instead of nine. The Her that is being referred to is The One, The Only HaruHara Haruko. A bass wielding vespa-riding, bass-wielding, maniac alien who had stolen Naota's heart when he was twelve.

The now twenty-one Naota sat there now contemplating the chances of Haruko ever coming back. The chances were slim to none. Not counting that she might be dead or she had found Atomsk's power and never wanted to return at all. He thought of his choices if either of the two worst case scenarios were true. The choices were: (A.) Start dating and forget about Haruko. (B.) Live life without love and just have all the sex he could before he died. Or (C.) Kill himself. It took ten minutes for him to decide.

He took a pen, some paper, and the bass with him as he went outside. He went to the old abandoned, half destroyed Medical Mechanica plant and climbed it using the stairs that were conveniently placed there. The stairs were used to look out over Mabase to see if any unknown Medical Mechanica activity was going on.. As he stood there he looked at the ground. It was at least one hundred feet to the ground. He sat there and started playing the bass he began to sing as his playing began to sound like an actual song. He began to sing.

"Now you're gone

I wonder why you left me here

I think about it on and on and on and on and on again

I know you're never

coming back

But I hope that

you can here me

I'm waiting to hear form you

Until I do

You're gone away

I'm left alone

A part of me is gone

And I'm not moving on

So wait for me

I know the day will come

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me to

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you here

I'll meet you there

I wish I could have told you

The things I kept inside

But now I guess it's just too late

So many things

remind me of you

I hope that you can hear me

I miss you

This is goodbye

One last time

You're gone away

I'm left alone

A part of me is gone

And I'm not moving on

So wait for me

I know the day will come

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me to

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you here

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me to

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you here

I'll meet you there

I'll meet you there

And where I go you'll be there with me

Forever you'll be right here with me

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me to

I'll meet you there

And even if I you here

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you

I'll meet you there

I'll meet you there

I'll meet you there"

As he finishes playing tears cascade down his face. He puts the bass down grabs the paper and pencil, and begins to write a note. After he finishes with the note, he puts it under the bass's strings, holding it there. He looks up into the sky, "Bye Haruko." he says as he falls backwards, heading towards the ground, with the bass on his chest, so it wouldn't get hurt and was in perfect condition. He hits the ground with a thud, his head smacking off the pavement, breaking his neck, adding to his broken back. The fall kills him instantly. It was the dark of night so no one would hear or see him.

All of a sudden a vespa roars down the road. Its rider yelling "Ta-kun". The vespa riders new bracelet that was designed to find Naota jingled towards the direction where the now dead Naota lays. The vespa rider was of course Haruko. Here vespa roared as it raced to where Naota was. From a small distance she notices a body lying on the ground blood under and around it. Haruko pulls up slowly and notices her bass in the arms of the corpse. Her alien senses smelled the blood. "This didn't happen any more than two minutes ago." she says loudly. "No…Ta-kun killed himself." As she says this tears begin to flow down her cheeks. She looks at Naota's body for a second before yanking the bass out of his arms. She noticed the note, so she pulled it out and read it. It read:

Dear Haruko,

I'll love you forever, but I figured I'd never see you again. You're the only person I've ever truly cared about. Haruko, I know one day we'll meet again, but it won't be in the living world. I've decided to kill myself, Haruko, because I thought I'd never see you again until you were dead, so this is Goodbye, One last time. I'll love you forever in life and in death. Goodbye.

Love,

Ta-kun

"No" cried Haruko "Ta-kun you can't die, I'm in love with you too." She begins crying loudly. "Ta-kun don't worry, we'll be together soon." she says with a sad smile through the tears. She pulls apart the double guitar and grabs the Flying V. She then slams the neck straight through her heart and fell to the ground. She wraps her arms around Naota's corpse and pulls it close, then she closes her eyes and lets the darkness overtake her as she dies quickly.

A day later the two were found and the police saw it was a suicide, so they just didn't do anything other than get the coroner and inform Kamon. A week later they were buried together in a two person casket. Their tombstones inscription read: Here Lies HaruHara Haruko and Nandaba Naota. Two lovers torn apart by power. Finally reunited in death.

-Fin-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my second songfic. If you like this read my story "7 Years Later" and my other songfic "Until The Day I Die". Read and Review please.


End file.
